Hummingbird, I'm Not Taking Any Chances
by Zellarest
Summary: When Lily and Lysander have a bit of time alone, Lily decides to take it a step further. An argument ensues, which brings up some sensitive memories. With the moment ruined, Lily makes a run for it. Before he stops her, that is. And he isn't taking any chances. Cutesy one shot.


Hummingbird, I'm Not Taking Any Chances

Revised from a plain, dialogue-only thing that I was doing to practice dialogue without tags.

Lily/Lysander, rated T for an expletive and a bit of heated kissing.

.,.,.,.

Enough dust littered the creaky floors to fill entire barrels. The classroom clearly hadn't been used in years, but it was better than the dormitories. Soft sunlight from the lowering star flittered through the open shades, casting an eerie glow around their forms. The minutes were spent with dancing lips and wandering hands, in tangled locks and nooks of necks. The young man in the other's hold took the time during the period of labored breathing to admire her.

The infamous flames licked at her elbows, cascading down her back in its untamed fury, nearly reaching where her back dipped and rose again. With the rays of twilight bearing down upon her, she nearly looked like she was on fire.

Their gazes met; one gentle and caring and the other dark and lustful, with soft undertones of curiosity. And then their lips were dancing together again, this time the young woman's hands tracing spirals on his chest. Soon, they were traveling lower, grazing his clothed abdomen before tugging at the hem of his shirt. Though a bit timorous about all of it, he brushed it off as he begins to nibble at her jaw.

She seems to take this as an invitation and sneaks her hands under the lip of the cotton. When she makes an attempt to lift it off entirely, he grasps her wrists and pulls away.

"Woah, slow down there hummingbird. I thought you said you weren't ready?" he questioned acutely.

"Mmm, the way you say that. It sounds delicious." she purred softly, running her thumb along the edge of his jaw.

"Oh? Well then, my eager hummingbird, slow your fingers and your mind shall not be far in tow." he advised sagely, sneaking a soft peck at her eager lips.

"Don't get all philosophical on me now, Sandy." she whined childishly, her lower lip jutting out ever so slightly.

"Look, I'm just listening to you."

"Well...listen to me now." she retorted obtusely. "Take off your goddamn shirt you insufferable prude!" she demanded brashly.

"Look who's talking. You used to be shy to kiss me in public, remember?" he reminded her, lips tugged down in a slight frown.

"That's because we're practically related! It was a bit odd for me, I thought you knew that." she added quietly.

"I do, I just..." he sighed.

"What?" she pushed curiously.

"I don't want you doing anything you might regret later."

"Oh my gods, I'm just asking you to take off your shirt—not your pants." she wore a face a shocking scarlet, her eyes avoiding his gaze like the plague.

"I've ruined everything, haven't I?" he asked miserably.

Her hand covered her eyes as she turned from him, looking as though she was about to flee in her embarrassment. "It wouldn't be the first time. Gods, just forget it." she quickly made to leave.

With scarcely more than a beat pasing, he called after her in a trembling voice. "No, Lily, wait! You've got...you've...you've got a—"

Stopping in her tracks, she turned to him slowly. "What is it?" she questioned apprehensively.

"You've got a hickey on your jaw."

"_Shit_—really? I didn't need any of this today. I've a job interview in two hours and I look like a slag!" she threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Well...you don't _need_ to go." he began gently. "I'm sure Rose will cover for you... after all, you both tied for the job. Stay with me, just a little longer?" he plead, pulling her closer by the waist.

She bit her lip softly, her brows furrowed in her contemplation, before she said,"Oh all right. Just... no more love marks, okay?"

"But then no one will know you're mine. I can't have that..." he whispered, trailing fluttering kisses down her neck.

"I'm sure they understand." she struggled to say as he nibbled on her collarbone.

He chuckled, smiling wickedly as she whimpered. "I'm not taking any chances."

.,.,.,.

My first attempt at Lily/Lysander. I imagine their arguments to be like mood swings: unpredictable. One moment they could be yelling, the next sighing in exasperation as the other flushed in embarrassment. Pretty awkward, basically.

Hehe, wicked Lysander is fun to imagine.

And the title sounds like a Fall Out Boy song, yes I am aware.

Let me know if I did them well, yeah?


End file.
